


us

by thatchickmm



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clexa, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatchickmm/pseuds/thatchickmm
Summary: Basically it's just a college AU. (I suck at summarizing)





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Idk this is my first time writing. If anyone has any ideas or wants to help be my guest. Also i suck with punctuation marks so please if you see anything let me know. thanks and let me know what you think.

Her alarm goes off at 7:25 A.M. After lying in bed for what seems like only seconds Clarke swats her alarm clock off and silently curses at the thing for making her get up at an inhumane hour. Even though she knows she is the the only one to blame. Today marks the first day of her Junior year in college. After doing this for 4 semesters you would think she would know not to register for 8 A.M.’s. Clarke looks at her clock and sees that it is now 7:45. She lives on campus so the walk is not that far but it’s the first day, she wants to at least look presentable. “Son of a bitch. Why me?” she mumbles to herself quietly. She doesn’t know how Raven is still asleep but seeing her sleeping so peacefully frustrates the hell out Clarke. After quickly getting dressed and applying make-up Clarke glances over at Raven one more time before leaving, “Lucky fucking bitch.” At that Raven opened one eye and slurped up some drool before flipping Clarke off. 

She managed to arrive with two minutes to spare and just a little bit of sweat shining on her forehead. The walk had been a little longer than she had anticipated so she had to jog a bit. Clarke Griffin was never in the mood to exercise, especially not this early in the morning. Quickly glancing around the room, she noticed a familiar face. 

“Hey, Britney.” Britney crinkled her eyebrows and started digging around in her backpack. When she found what she was looking for she chuckled, “Here have a piece of gum, no offense but you need it.” Clarke groaned and shoved half the stick in her mouth and saved the other half for later. “Shit thanks. I totally forgot about brushing my teeth, obviously, you knew that seen as you noticed. Seriously fuck whoever came up with the brilliant idea that is 8 A.M.s.” 

“Ok weirdo if you hate them so much why did you register for this class?” 

“Sarah dumped me a couple days before registration opened and I forgot. By the time, I remembered there were no other times available. Really this is all Sarah’s fault.” Clarke replied nonchalantly.

Britney sighed and reached over to give Clarke’s hand a squeeze. “Sorry about Sarah she was a bitch anyways.” Clarke shrugged and forced a smile. She had heard 'she was a bitch' over and over the last couple of months and it was getting tiring to listen to. She began to start paying attention to the lecture. Her professor was Russian and his accent was thick. Great. She struggled with math as it was and having a professor she barely understood really wasn’t going to help her case. After trying to understand for the first half hour she gave up and her mind began to wonder. 

She thought about Sarah, damn her for still being able to creep into Clarke’s mind. She really didn’t deserve to be in any of Clarke’s thoughts and Clarke knew this but Clarke’s mind had a mind of its own. She had spent the summer hooking up with random people just so she could be able to feel something again but it did more harm than good. 

She had also spent the summer trying to understand why Sarah had left out of nowhere. One day they were talking about the future and the next it was Sarah telling her they didn’t have a future together. Clarke was devastated. Sarah might not have taken those intimate conversations about the future together seriously but Clarke did. Sometimes she could still feel Sarah’s breath on her ear, filled with broken promises. Clarke was over it but she still felt pain and anger from the way it ended. It frustrated her to no end knowing she didn’t get closure. All she wanted was an explanation but Sarah didn’t give it to her and she was starting to realize that she probably never would. 

Her 8 AM ended at 9:15 and she didn’t have class until 3:05 so she went back to her dorm to take a much-needed nap. When she arrived, she was surprised to see Raven gone but was way too tired to do anything about it. After waking up from what felt like the best nap she had ever taken throughout her college career Clarke stumbled out of bed and checked her phone.

Octavia (11:04 am): When you read this text me so we can get something to eat pleaseeee I’m starving and I don’t want to eat all by my lonesome..

Clarke (12:33 pm): Hey sorry I just woke up have you ate yet??

Octavia (12:39 pm): Nope I’ve been waiting for you sleepy head! What are you craving?

Clarke (12:40 pm): Hm ‘craving’? Really? I’m not some pregnant mad women.. Honestly since I made you wait you pick. 

Octavia (12:40 pm): Omg shut up. I think I want a burger.. In N Out? Meet me at the one down the street? Ok see you in 10! 

Clarke (12:41 pm): Wow we could totally drive or walk together but I guess not see you there loser. 

Clarke ended up driving, she felt like the little jog she did in the morning was all the exercise she needed for the week. When she arrived she didn’t see Octavia and figured that she probably was walking over instead of driving. The girl did love to exercise for some weird reason Clarke couldn’t understand. Why anyone would intentionally put themselves though physical pain was beyond her. 

“Hey how did you beat me here?” Clarke glanced up from her phone and saw her best friend settling into the booth that Clarke had chosen for the two of them. 

“You know there’s this thing called ‘a car’ and it helps for lazy people like myself to beat fast non-lazy people like yourself” Clarke replied with a grin. She knew Octavia was competitive so it was fun to mess around with her every occasionally. “Shut up Griffin. Have you ordered yet?” 

“Do you see any food in front of me genius?” Clarke felt like annoying Octavia and she knew her sarcastic comments would do the trick. 

Octavia rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, “Fuck off. I’m fucking hungry and I haven’t eaten all fucking day thanks to you so I’m not really in the mood right now asshole.” 

Clarke began to chuckle and smirk at her best-friend’s response but when she only received Octavia’s glare in return she gulped and knew she needed to cut it out. Octavia was a scary little fire cracker when she was annoyed and hungry. “Um yeah... yeah I ordered and I ordered for you as well and don’t worry I paid for you.”

“Well how long ago did you order these people are so fucking slow!” At that a couple people in the fast food joint turned their heads and stared to see if there was any more action. Clarke knew Octavia got huffy when she hadn’t eaten but never in a public place and she could feel her cheeks burning up from embarrassment. After a couple seconds had gone by in silence Octavia began to laugh hysterically causing more people to look but Clarke ignored them and focused on her best friend. 

“What the fuck is going on with you O?! Seriously people are staring at us like we are from the fucking circus. Can you shut up?” 

“That’s what you get for trying to piss me off… on fucking purpose I might add.” Octavia smirked. 

“Jerk! You know how I get embarrassed easily. My face probably looks like a tomato.” 

“Yeah, yeah suck it up and tell me how your morning has been so far.” At that their order number was called and Clarke got up to get the burgers and the extra order of animal fries since they were Octavia’s favorite. When Octavia saw the cheesy fries, she squealed with delight and began to devour them all by herself since Clarke wasn’t really a fan. 

“Well it’s been good I’m just not digging the fact that I have an 8 am. But I have Britney in that class so I guess it’s better that I have someone to suffer with me.” 

“Oh, Britney huh?” Clarke could hear the suggestive tone in Octavia’s voice and rolled her eyes. When she didn’t say anything, Octavia continued. “She the cute one you met during the summer... or is this a different Britney?”

“Different Britney and you know that. This Britney is the one I had for my other math class last semester. You know the one I would always study with and the one that me and Sarah would always fight about because I was always ‘spending more time with her’.” 

“First, fuck Sarah she’s a bitch and she always has been. Second, how are you feeling about the break up I know it hasn’t been easy and I just want you to know that if you need to talk, talk to me Clarke you know you can at any time.” Clarke could see the sincerity pouring out of her best friend’s eyes and she felt guilty for pushing her away during summer. 

“Yeah I know. Honestly, I feel better not 100% I mean I still feel like I need to know why and I know I’m probably never going to get that explanation so I’m kind of at the point of trying to accept that. I just feel like maybe she left because I wasn’t good enough. Like maybe I wasn’t enough for her physically emotionally or sexually. And I don’t know what I could have done differently to make her stay. You know towards the end of the semester I had been focused on school I barely had time for sex and maybe I wasn’t enough for not giving her that… I don’t fucking know but… ugh fuck I really need closure O!” Clarke was crying quietly and when Octavia noticed she joined Clarke on her side of the booth and began holding her. When she let her head fall on Octavia’s shoulder she began to let it all out while Octavia ran her fingers through the blonde hair. 

“Hey, don’t you ever think you’re not good enough Clarke. You’re so much more than ‘enough’ and she’s a fucking idiot for leaving you. I know this is going to sound cliché but some day somebody is going to make you 10,000 times happier than she ever did. You’re going to meet somebody who deserves you and knows how rare a person like you is and that person isn’t going to let you ever feel like this Clarke. Cry with me if you want but you should know that you shouldn’t waste your precious tears on her babe.”

Clarke squeezed her best friend one last time and started to giggle before finding the courage to look at her. “I know I don’t say this enough but I love you O. I don’t know what I would do without you.” Octavia’s concerned face turned into the biggest smile Clarke had ever seen. “Don’t worry about it. Come on we should get going don’t you have another class at 3?” 

“No, it’s a 3:05 for your information. And do you want a ride back?”

Octavia rolled her eyes, “Don’t start again with your sarcastic comments Griffin. But yes, for your information I do want a ride back thank you very much.” 

The ride back to campus was quick and after she dropped Octavia off for her class she began to head back to her dorm to freshen up for her last class of the day. Clarke’s second class that day was Intro to Literature and she was looking forward to it. The professor was supposed to be laid back and she loved to read. When she reached her dorm, and saw that it was empty she frowned. She hadn’t talked to Raven all day and although she would never admit it she missed her. When she finished freshening up she checked her phone and was shocked that it was already 2:30. She didn’t realize how much time had passed at lunch with Octavia. She grabbed her back pack and took off. She arrived at her class at around 2:45 and decided to walk in to find a seat. She was surprised that the class was still nearly empty and pulled out her phone to check her schedule to make sure she was in the right place. After confirming that this was where she was supposed to be she shrugged and took out a note book and a pen and patiently waited for people to start filling in. 

She had put her back pack in the chair next to her because she didn’t think the class was going to be so packed but as she was looking around she realized that wasn’t going to be the case so she placed it under the table. The professor hadn’t arrived at class yet so Clarke knew that class wasn’t going to being for another couple of minutes so she began scrolling through her social media accounts to pass time.  
Since she was lost in her phone she didn’t notice that the spot next to her had gotten filled until the girl tapped her arm. Clarke hated when people she didn’t know touched her so she was instantly annoyed at this specific human being. “What?” Clarke snapped and she hoped her annoyance showed. When she looked up and her blue eyes were met by the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen she instantly regretted having an attitude. This girl was so much more than beautiful. Clarke wondered briefly if she was from another planted because no fucking way was this gorgeous looking thing human. “Uh I’m so sorry for snapping at you I’m having a rough first day I really didn’t mean to take it out on you.” 

The mysterious hot girl smirked and put her hand out, “Don’t apologize I shouldn’t have startled you. My name is Lexa nice to meet you…” 

Clarke got so lost in her eyes it took her an embarrassingly amount of time to realize that this ‘Lexa’ aka mysterious hot girl was waiting for her to tell her what her name was. “Shit sorry, my name is uh… um it’s um Clarke.” Clarke sighed and was mentally slapping herself for being so fucking awkward. 

“Well, uh um it’s um Clarke I think I’ll just call you ‘Clarke’ for short.” Clarke put her face in her palm to try to hide her red face. Fuck this Lexa chick was so calm and so smooth. Clarke was never flustered or nervous not even by a pretty face. Luckily the professor began talking and saved her from any further embarrassment during the class.


	2. hickeys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it.

As soon as the lecture was over Clarke jumped out of her seat, shoved everything in her back pack and bolted out of there. She felt bad for not telling Lexa bye but she didn’t want to risk making an even bigger fool of herself by having another awkward conversation with this perfect human. 

Clarke couldn’t get her out of her head. God, she was the definition of perfection. From her perfect green eyes – this kind of green that Clarke had never seen before – her sharp jawline that Clarke was afraid to touch with the thought that cutting herself from it was a very likely possibility, her long light brown hair, her hands, – the thoughts that crept into Clarke’s mind when she saw the way they held the pen when she was taking notes were rated R – and when she took notes the adorable faces she was making made Clarke’s insides melt. Clarke didn’t even know this girl but just the thought of her brought Clarke happiness. 

She thought about her the whole walk back to her dorm. 

Clarke was lost in the thoughts she was having about her perfect new friend – she was content – she was feeling blissful until she snapped out of her haze and realized who was waiting outside her room. Sarah. The first thing that Clarke noticed were the hickeys littering her neck, she felt her heart shatter all over again. Clarke cleared her throat to get Sarah to look up at her. When Sarah noticed her, her smile was bigger than Clarke had ever seen it. 

“Clarke! Hi you’re back!” Why the fuck did this bitch sound so chipper. Clarke groaned and walked to open her door, “Um yeah I’m back?” Sarah didn’t say anything so Clarke sighed and swallowed her pride, “Ok I don’t know what you want but come in I guess.” She walked in with her annoyingly happy ex right behind her. 

“Oh, nice lava lamp I’m surprised you’re allowed to have one in here.” 

“We’re not but we just never plug it in. Listen what are you doing here Sarah? I’m not really in the mood to discuss my lamp choices with you.” Clarke was beyond annoyed if her heart wasn’t so pure she would’ve never let her ex step foot inside her room but, Clarke just couldn’t say no. 

Sarah stared at her for what felt like hours and Clarke was about to lose her shit when she began talking. “Right sorry. I just wanted to see how you were doing Clarke. I know I hurt you and I’m not thinking this is going to fix anything but I was just wondering if maybe we could work on being friends if that’s ok with you… shit I don’t know I guess to sum it up I just wanted to make sure you were ok.” 

Clarke couldn’t believe what was coming out of Sarah’s mouth. Had hell frozen over? Clarke rolled her eyes and didn’t acknowledge her ex’s comments about being friends, “Nice hickeys by the way they kind of match your shirt.” She thought Sarah would get annoyed at her comment but instead she smiled and her cheeks turned pink. 

“Shit I have hickeys?” Sarah walked to stand in front of Clarke and Raven’s wall mirror and started chuckling by herself when she realized Clarke wasn’t lying. “This is kind of awkward but can I borrow some your concealer? I didn’t know I had these and I have class in like 20 minutes.”

Clarke sighed and fetched her concealer from her make up bag. “You seriously didn’t know you had these Sarah? Holy fuck you have like seven different ones all over your neck.” Sarah’s neck looked disgusting. Some hickeys were dark purple – those reminded Clarke of bruises – while the others were a dark red. Sarah wasn’t successful at covering her marks but they looked better than they did before. Sarah gave Clarke her concealer back, “Thank you so much. You just saved me from more embarrassment.” 

“I suppose. You’re welcome though.” 

“So, what do you say Clarke… friends?” Sarah’s voice sounded so small Clarke almost felt bad for her. Almost. 

“Before we can be friends I think we need to have a serious conversation. Not right now, I know you have to get to class and today was emotionally draining for me but, maybe sometime this week. You really fucked me up mentally Sarah. You broke my heart and the pieces won’t get put back together until I know why you… why you just left out of nowhere,” Clarke felt her voice shake and her throat get tighter. She held back her tears because no fucking way could she break down in front of her ex. 

Sarah smiled and Clarke knew she felt bad for her. She didn’t want her pity she didn’t even know if she wanted a friendship with the chick. Sarah sighed, “Yes Clarke we will have that conversation, do you think Friday is good? I don’t have class maybe we can go get breakfast my treat.” 

“Fine. But I want I Hop,” Clarke was petty she knew Sarah fucking hated I Hop more than anything else but she wanted to know how far she was willing to go to be Clarke’s ‘friend’.

Sarah sighed and gritted her teeth, “Fine Clarke we can go to I Hop,” She said with an eye roll, “Would 11 on Friday be good for you?”

“Sure, 11 works for me.” If Clarke was being honest she was looking forward to sleeping in until 2 in the afternoon on Friday but, she didn’t mind losing a couple extra hours if it meant getting an explanation. 

Sarah grinned and began to head for the door, “Ok I’ll see you Friday. Do you want to car pool or just meet there?”

Clarke sighed, “Don’t push it, we will just meet there. I’ll text you if something comes up.” 

“Fair enough. Well thanks for hearing me out and agreeing. I got to get to class so hopefully I’ll see you Friday morning. Bye Clarkey.”

When she heard her old nickname, Clarke growled, “You’re pushing it Sarah, don’t call me that ever again, please.” 

“Fuck sorry! I didn’t mean to I guess I was just used to saying it that it slipped out,” Sarah sighed, “I’m just going to go before I say anything else to screw this up. See ya on Friday.” With that Sarah smiled and quickly left Clarke alone in her room. 

“What a fucking day,” Clarke said to herself. 

She realized that her roommate still wasn’t back and she felt worried. Usually Raven left a note or she would text Clarke and let her know if she was going to be out all day. Just as she was about to shoot her a text the door was pushed open and Raven stormed into the room. For some reason, Raven was fuming. She had smoke coming out of her ears and she didn’t even acknowledge Clarke’s presence. “Raven,” Clarke began but decided to stop when Raven shot her a nasty look. She looked at Clarke as if she had just witnessed her murdering a puppy. Clarke huffed and sat down on her bed. Raven paced and paced for about 15 minutes before she began talking. 

“What the fuck Clarke! Care to explain to me why your fucking bitch of an ex walked out of here with hickeys all over her neck and why the fuck she walked out of here with a smile from here to fucking Pluto? Huh? Explain Griffin!” Raven demanded. Oh, that’s why she was angry. 

“Calm your tits Raven,” Clarke sighed, “When I got back from class she was waiting outside our room so I let her in. We just talked I swear. She said she wants to try to be friends but I told her I couldn’t until we had a talk. So, on Friday we’re going to have breakfast and hopefully I’ll get some answers and then we will just see where to go from there,” Clarke got up and began pacing, “Did you really think I would fuck her after everything she’s put me through? She’s put me through enough I’m not even sure I want to be friends, the only reason I’m going on Friday is because I want a fucking explanation.” Clarke felt the tears roll down her cheek and she hoped Raven wouldn’t acknowledge them. She didn’t need any more pity and she had already cried today with her other best friend. She knew they worried about her and she didn’t want to give them another reason to stress. 

“Clarke,” Raven threw her arms around her, she knew Clarke loved hugs, “I’m sorry, I saw her with hickeys and I just assumed that… I’m sorry I should’ve asked you about it before chewing you’re head off,” Raven felt Clarke nod against her and sighed, “And about that ‘breakfast meeting’ Octavia and I are coming with you,” Clarke pushed herself off Raven and began to protest but Raven cut her off, “We’re coming with you whether you like it or not. She’s put you through enough if she pulls some shit on Friday I want to be there and I know O will too.”

Clarke had an internal debate. On one hand, she didn’t tell Raven where she was going to meet Sarah nor did she say the time so she could just sneak out on Friday and go face her fear by herself. On the other she knew having her best friends by her side would calm her down and she wouldn’t mind seeing Sarah get her ass kicked. She looked back at Raven who looked like that Puss in boots meme. She really was a sucker for pouty faces. 

“Ugh fine, fine you guys can come but, only if you sit in a different table for at least 20 minutes to give us some time to actually talk. You know she’ll never say anything personal with you two around.”

Raven’s lips curved upward and her eyes began to sparkle, “Yay! I can’t wait to embarrass that bitch,” Clarke glared at her, “Kidding Clarke, geez. I’m going to text Octavia and let her know what’s going on, I texted her when I was freaking out about Sarah earlier so she’s probably going to come over here right after her class.”

“Well she still has 30 minutes left of class so in the meantime I’m going to take a much-needed nap.” Even though Clarke had already napped earlier that day but, everything that had occurred after drained her. 

Clarke woke up and noticed her room was empty. She looked at the clock and was shocked when she realized she had slept for two hours. She immediately glanced at the mini white board her and Raven had bought for their room since that’s where they usually left messages for each other. Sure enough there was one written on the board that said: “We went to the library didn’t want to wake you text me when you wake up princess.” Clarke chuckled and reached for her phone.

Clarke (7:03 pm): I’m up…

Clarke (7:03 pm): Where are you and O at?

Raven (7:05 pm): We are getting dinner… pizza.

Raven (7:05 pm): We’re about five minutes away. 

Just as she got that text her stomach began to growl. She hadn’t eaten since lunch and that felt like ages ago. She sighed contently and plugged her phone into the power adaptor. Right on cue the door swung open and Octavia entered with Raven behind her. 

Octavia opened one of the boxes and put a piece of pizza on a napkin, “We got you your weird pineapple pizza Griffin so you better be hungry.” 

Clarke looked at the thing with horror, “Um why does this have pepperoni and not ham?” 

“I don’t fucking know they asked if we wanted any other toppings and we said pineapple since we know it’s your favorite topping, why?” Octavia sounded nervous when she answered and Clarke felt bad for complaining about the peperoni. 

Clarke sighed, “No reason but just so you know next time you want to get my favorite pizza, order Hawaiian… without the pepperoni,” Clarke looked at her best friend and smiled and hoped she wasn’t coming off as ungrateful. 

Octavia rolled her eyes playfully. “You are a handful good luck to whoever ends up with you babe.”

“Fuck off.” Clarke shoved Octavia’s arm and got up to get a drink. “So, Raven you told her what happened with Sarah, right?” 

Octavia nodded, “Yup. I can’t believe her but unlike Raven over here, I think having a conversation with her will be good for you. It should help you get some closure,” she paused for a couple of seconds before speaking again, “Please tell me you don’t actually want to be friends with her Clarke.”

“I don’t know. I’m not making up my mind until I talk to her and get to process everything that she says. It’s not like we are going to be best friends but, it would be nice to have her in my life… I think.” Clarke began playing with her pizza to try to avoid looking Octavia and Raven in the eye. 

“It’s your decision and I’m not going to make you feel bad for whatever you end up deciding,” hearing those words come out of Octavia’s mouth caused Raven to growl but Octavia just ignored her, “Just make the decision based on what you feel comfortable with. You have a big heart and sometimes you make decisions based off other people’s needs and wants so just make this decision for yourself, please. Don’t make it for me or Raven or Sarah or anybody else that isn’t you. Your happiness comes first.” 

“I know. I mean I’m going to ask for your guy’s opinion but, I know what you mean. I’m not just going to say yes because Sarah wants me to. It’s a lot to consider but I’m not going to do anything that I know will lead me to get hurt again. Anyway, you know where and what time we’re having breakfast on Friday?” 

“Nope Raven hasn’t filled me in on those details she was too busy giving me other descriptions of Sarah’s neck. What’s all that about anyway? Do you know who gave her those hickeys?” Octavia smirked. 

Clarke rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed huff, “Nope. I don’t want to know and I don’t really care. We’re eating at I hop at 11 by the way.”

Raven spit out her drink after hearing the last part of Clarke’s sentence, “I hop?! Sarah fucking hates I hop! Holy shit you’re fucking amazing Clarke! Petty as fuck but fucking amazing! Doesn’t she get sick every time she eats from there?” Raven’s eyes were sparkling and she was looking at Clarke as if she put the stars in the sky. 

“Clarke, you shouldn’t stoop down to her level just because she’s the biggest bitch in the world,” Octavia deadpanned. 

Clarke smirked, “Well I only suggested it because I love I hop and she’s going to pay for me so might as well get a free meal from one of my favorite restaurants.” 

“Whatever Clarke. Anyway, how did your guy’s first day go?” 

Thinking about her day Clarke’s thoughts went back to her second class. She remembered the angel she met. Lexa. Clarke wondered what she was doing right now. She was thrown off earlier but, come Wednesday Clarke was prepared to bring her A-Game. Clarke wanted to know her. She wanted to know her favorite color, what her zodiac sign was, where she was from, what she was majoring in. She wanted to know her deepest darkest desires, what she dreamt about. Clarke wanted to know her soul. “Woah calm down Clarke you’ve only said like five words to this chick,” Clarke thought to herself. She knew she shouldn’t be feeling this way. There was no way she was ready to give herself – emotionally – to anyone at the moment but that didn’t stop her from feeling this way. It was in intense feeling; one Clarke couldn’t put her finger on. 

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” She didn’t even realize she had said it outload but once she registered that she did, she saw Octavia and Raven beaming at her. “I mean… fuck… shut up don’t say anything. I didn’t mean to say that. My day was fucking fantastic. Next topic.” 

“Nope! I’m just going to make one comment and then we can,” Raven was interrupted by Octavia, “Me too! Ok continue Raven,” Raven rolled her eyes, “As I was saying… I’m just going to make one comment and then I guess O is going to make a comment and then we can get on to the next topic.” 

Clarke waited for her best friend to continue. 

“Ok then. Clarke if you saw someone hot it’s honestly not a big deal. Maybe you should try to get to know this person and see where it goes. Ok that’s my comment, Octavia?” 

Octavia sighed, “Clarke obviously if you’re asking about love at first sight you have a little crush on this person but don’t feel pressured to tell us anything if you don’t want us to know. Just take things at your own pace and please be careful.” 

“I know. I don’t think I want a relationship right now but, I don’t she’s so intriguing I really want to get to know her, I mean I don’t even know if she’s gay but, I don’t know I can’t really explain her to you guys… not yet anyways.” Clarke was grateful her friends weren’t trying to pressure information out of her. She knew they would in the future but for right now she needed to keep Lexa to herself and she was glad her friends were letting her do so. 

“A-ha! So, it’s a ‘her’ huh?” Clarke giggled at Raven’s response before nodding. She didn’t tell them anything else about Lexa except for her gender. Clarke was selfish. She wished she was the only one in the world who knew about Lexa’s existence. How the fuck could she fall so fast when she didn’t know anything about this girl other than her name and the fact that she was fucking perfect in every way. 

 

Even though Clarke didn’t have an 8 am on her Tuesday and Thursday classes, her schedule was backed up. She had 3 classes back to back, her first one starting at 10:50 and her last one ending at 2:55. She got up on time and managed to get breakfast before heading to her first class of the day. Her first class was Anatomy and Physiology II and she was excited for it. She loved learning about the human body. Her first class went by in a flash and before she knew it, she was settling in her seat in her second class of the day, Spanish. She was playing games on her phone when someone tapped her arm. When she looked up and saw who it was, she felt her heat beat ten times faster. 

“Lexa! Hi,” she gestured for Lexa to take the sear next to her which she did, “You’re taking Spanish as well?”

Lexa’s face fell, “Spanish? Isn’t this French?” 

“What? Really I thought- “ 

“I’m just kidding Clarke,” Lexa chuckled at her own antics, “Yes I’m taking Spanish why else would I be here?” 

Clarke rolled her eyes and laughed a humorless laugh, “You’re hilarious Lexa, so, so, so, funny.” Clarke replied with a playful shove. 

Lexa blushed and Clarke thought it was so cute she wanted to reach up and pinch her cheeks- “No Clarke control yourself!” She thought to herself. 

“Well I’ll take that as a compliment so, thank you, Clarke you are so, so, so, kind.” 

“Hm are you saying I’m not kind?”

“I specifically said you were so… no I’m saying you are kind.”

“Then I guess I’ll take that as a compliment as well, thank you Lexa.” 

Before Lexa could say something back the professor walked in and so the lecture began. Clarke was trying hard not to stare but with a fucking masterpiece sitting next to her, how could she not? She was trying to be sneaky about it, only allowing herself quick glances every so often but, she knew she was being totally obvious. 

“Why don’t you take a picture? I’m sure it will last longer?” She felt Lexa’s breath on her ear and felt the blood rising to her cheeks. Fuck. Clarke wanted to take out her phone to take a picture, I mean Lexa offered, she literally told her to take a picture- no she couldn’t. Clarke didn’t say anything to Lexa so she tried to distract herself from the beauty next to her and, decided to focus on the lecture completely. It didn’t work. 

When she was putting away her things she noticed Lexa lingering around. When she looked up Lexa looked like she was about to puke. 

“Hey are you ok?” 

“Yeah I’m fine. Listen I was wondering if you wanted to go have some coffee? Maybe we could go over the notes from today and then the ones from Literature yesterday? If you’re free and I mean only if you want to, you know you don’t have to- “

“Lexa,” Clarke stopped her rambling even though she would be perfectly fine listen to Lexa ramble for the rest of her life, “I would love to but, I got class right now but maybe some other time? Are you free tomorrow after Literature?” 

Lexa’s lips began to curve upward and her face was beaming, “Yeah sure tomorrow after class works for me.” They walked out of class together and Clarke was preparing herself for the good bye she knew was about to happen. 

“Where’s your next class? I can walk with you if you want.”

Clarke bit her lip in an attempt to hide her smile but it didn’t work. “Um yeah that would be nice it’s about a two-minute walk from here.” 

They walked in silence but it didn’t feel awkward; for the first time in a long-time Clarke felt like everything was in place. 

“Well this is me,” Clarke tried to hide the disappointment in her voice but she knew she wasn’t doing a good job. 

She waited for Lexa to say good-bye but what came out of the brunettes mouth instead made her see fireworks, “Wait. I know this is going to sound weird, I mean we don’t really know each other and we’re going to see each other tomorrow but I was wondering if I could maybe have your number?” 

“Give me your phone dork.” 

Lexa handed Clarke her phone and she tried to keep her hands steady as she stored her number. 

She gave the phone back to Lexa with a genuine smile. Before Lexa walked away she said, “Thanks, I’ll text you later. I hope you have a good class. See you tomorrow, Clarke.”

Watching Lexa walk away made Clarke five minutes late for class but she didn’t mind at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there is any grammar / punctuation errors please let know if you catch anything i missed.


	3. Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry if there is any errors!

Clarke walked into Literature the next day and was surprised to see Lexa already seated in the same seat she was at on Monday. “Wow you’re actually here early.” 

Lexa took her eyes off the book she was reading and glanced up at Clarke. She shrugged, “I have never been late, you just do this weird thing where you get to class thirty minutes before it starts.” 

Clarke rolls her eyes. “What!? I got to Spanish like three minutes before it started yesterday, you just got lucky that the professor was just as late as you were.” Clarke found herself smiling at their playful conversation. Usually Clarke was shy and would only be able to talk to strangers when she was tipsy but with Lexa it was different. She felt comfortable talking to her; she felt safe. 

Lexa didn’t say anything, instead she opened her book back up and began reading for a couple of minutes. When the room was filled with the voices of other students she closed her book and looked at Clarke. When she finally spoke, she spoke in a whisper that made Clarke feel like they were the only ones in the room. “I don’t think the professor being late is what makes me ‘lucky’.”

Clarke felt her face turn red and she tried again to stop her smile by biting on her lip, it didn’t work. “Oh yeah? What makes you feel lucky, Lexa?” 

Lexa looked down while smiling and Clarke thought it was so adorable. Lexa was so confident yet she had these moments where she would get so flustered. So. Fucking. Adorable. 

“I can’t say, you’ll think I’m some kind of creep and then you’ll probably back out of our study date which would suck because I need a study partner and I think you would be a good one and-”

“Lexa, you’re rambling.” Clarke chuckled and when she looked at Lexa – her green perfect eyes – she lost her train of thought, she forgot what she was saying, and what she was about to say. Lexa didn’t say anything else and neither did Clarke. Clarke took in the silence and comfort around her even though the room she was in wasn’t silent at all. 

The lecture went by so slow. Every second felt like an hour. Clarke was nervous. She hadn’t talked to Lexa outside of school and most of their conversations had been about school or random topics. She was regretting not telling Octavia or Raven about the ‘study date’ – as Lexa had called it – but she didn’t want them to ask questions Clarke wouldn’t have the answers to. She couldn’t tell if Lexa was nervous but based on the fact that Lexa couldn’t sit still she could make an educated guess. What if it was awkward? What if they had nothing to talk about? She put those terrifying thoughts at the back of head and really tried her hardest to focus on the lecture. 

“So… please tell me when you suggested coffee you weren’t referring to Starbucks?” Clarke teased. She was trying so hard to sound relaxed when the truth was she was so far from feeling calm.

“No actually I was thinking about Kerckoff? I usually go to Paradocs but that’s about thirty minutes away so…” 

“Hm well maybe next time we can go to Paradocs? I’ve never been but I have been dying to try their coffee.”

“Look at you already planning out the second date. Someone is cocky.” 

Clarke rolled her eyes, “You were the one that labeled it a date in the first place so I guess your cockiness has rubbed off on me.”

Lexa giggled and shook her head, “A date doesn’t have to be romantic. Technically a date is two people meeting with one another, usually they meet at a restaurant and they have conversations that vary from different topics. So, I don’t think I was being cocky when I referred to us studying as a date.”

“Oh my gosh you make this sound so professional. But I guess you have a point dork.”

They walk in silence. Clarke glances at Lexa and the smile on her face makes Clarke smile. Seeing Lexa happy made Clarke feel happy and warm inside. Their hands would occasionally slide against each other and Clarke couldn’t contain the excitement she felt when Lexa finally intertwined them together. “Hand holding? That’s kind of romantic, isn’t it?”

“Yeah whatever,” Lexa squeezes Clarke’s hand tighter, “Wow I’m surprised it’s not that packed it’s usually flooded with people.” 

Clarke shrugged, “I rarely come here so I wouldn’t know the difference.”

“Why don’t you get a table and I’ll order? What do you usually get?”

“Iced caramel latte please.”

Lexa smiled, “That’s my go to as well.” She let go of Clarke’s hand and Clarke sighed sadly at the sudden loss of warmth on her hand. 

“Don’t worry Clarke I’ll hold your hand the whole walk back to your… dorm? You stay on campus, right?” 

“Yeah I do… do you?” Clarke asked while biting her lip, something she found herself doing a lot while she was around Lexa. 

“Yeah, we’ll talk about that later, go get a table.”

“Ok bossy,” Clarke said while sticking her tongue out at Lexa. 

Lexa rolled her eyes and then turned to walk away. After about ten minutes Lexa joined Clarke at the table she picked. 

“So, you like sitting next to windows?” 

“The sun makes me feel warm and I like looking outside to see what’s going on,” Clarke said while smiling, another thing she found herself doing a lot while around Lexa. 

“Nosey, cocky, always early and, you like window seats and iced caramel latte’s, I’m getting to know you pretty well,” Lexa said in a teasing tone that Clarke was already used to even though she’s only known this girl for three days. 

“Oh my gosh whatever! I could use half those words to describe-”

Clarke couldn’t finish her sentence because she heard a familiar voice yell “Clarke!” a few feet away. She didn’t even need to look up to know who’s voice it belonged to. When she felt a shadow fall over the table she groaned and forced herself to lock eyes with the person she thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with. 

“Sarah. What are you doing here?” 

“Well considering this is a coffee place I think that’s obvious Clarkey.” 

Hearing that name come out of Sarah’s mouth made Clarke cringe. She knew Clarke didn’t like that name she knew she fucking hated it – she didn’t hate it when they were together – but now it stung. “What the fuck did I say about calling me that?”

“I don’t know… I think the last time we talked, Clarkey, there wasn’t much talking,” Sarah paused before looking at Lexa, “Clarke likes to bite and suck when we, you know. She thrives in leaving me hickeys so people know I belong to her,” she said while pointing at the hickeys that were still covering her neck. 

Clarke had been avoiding looking at Lexa and when she did her heart broke. Lexa looked embarrassed, shocked and so uncomfortable. Clarke hated Sarah more in that moment for making Lexa feel whatever she was feeling, Clarke didn’t know for sure but, it hurt Clarke to know Lexa was possible hurting. “Clarke maybe I should-” Lexa began while putting her things away, but before she got up Clarke’s hand latched on to her wrist. 

“No Lexa-”

“Yes, maybe Lexa should go so we can discuss why you are having coffee with another woman when you said you were going to visit your mom.” 

Clarke growled and even though Lexa tried to wiggle her arm out of Clarke’s hold, Clarke refused to let her go. “Are you fucking crazy? Have you lost your fucking mind? What the fuck are you talking about? You broke up with me remember? You broke up with me, you left me. Considering that we broke up four months ago and considering that your neck is covered in love marks that weren’t left by me, I don’t think you have any right pulling shit like this. Did our conversation on Monday not mean anything to you? You go on about how you want to be friends and how you want to give me an explaination and then you pull this shit? Fuck you. After everything you did to me I was willing to give you a chance at being friends and… god you’re fucking unbelievable.”

“You want an explanation Clarke? Fine I’ll tell you right here and I’ll tell you in front of your new girlfriend so she knows what it’s like being with you. The reason I left is because you weren’t fucking worth it anymore. You’re still not worth it. You just weren’t good enough for me Clarke. The only reason I went to talk to you on Monday was because my fiancée said I should. She knows all the shit you put me through and I owe it to her to try to not be so angry all the time. I’m angry all the time because of you Clarke. You made me waste three years of my life. The only reason I stayed with you was because you were a good fuck,” Sarah turned to look at Lexa whose face was stone cold, “I mean you should know she really is a good fuck but towards the end she started giving me less and less, I mean that’s why I cheated. Without the sex Clarke really is worthless,” Sarah sighed and turned back to look at Clarke who had tears rolling down her face, “Oh for fuck’s sake you want an explanation and I give it to you and you cry? I’m just telling you the truth Clarke. That’s why I cheated on you and that’s why I left you, because you just were never enough. You could never give me what I wanted mentally and then the physical stuff stopped being fucking phenomenal and I just knew I couldn’t do it anymore. You happy now Clarkey?”

Clarke started sobbing she felt shattered and broken. Lexa stood up and Clarke thought she was getting ready to leave just like everyone did. But she didn’t leave. “Oh, look Clarke your girlfriend is going to tell me off since you’re being such a baby about all this.” 

“I think Clarke said your name but I forgot because right now my mind is so clouded with anger so, please just walk away, I really don’t want to hurt you and I’m about five seconds from knocking a couple of your ugly teeth out, so please don’t say anything else you’ve said enough just walk away.” 

Sarah smirked before letting out a hateful laugh and turned around to leave. Lexa closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before looking at Clarke. She looked so fragile Lexa didn’t know what to do or what to say. She didn’t know if Clarke liked when people touched her. Based on the fact that Clarke nearly snapped her head off when Lexa touched her arm the first day they met she didn’t think she should touch her even though all she wanted to do was hold Clarke and never let her go. “Clarke,” Lexa began and her heart split into a million pieces when she looked at her. This blonde girl with beautiful blue eyes, the girl she thought was perfect despite not knowing her, Lexa knew she didn’t need to know her to know that she was so fucking perfect. “Clarke just so you know, she’s wrong. God she’s so fucking wrong,” Lexa took the seat next to Clarke and tucked a loose piece of the blonde hair behind Clarke’s ear. “I know I barely know you but, you should know that I think you are so worth it.” 

Clarke laughed a wet laugh and wiped away some of the tears that were still on her cheek, “Thank you. That means a lot coming from you, stranger,” Clarke stopped talking just to take in Lexa’s eyes that were looking at her like she was the only person in the room. Clarke stared at Lexa’s lips before glancing back at her eyes. She hoped Lexa understood what she was trying to silently say and when Lexa nodded Clarke didn’t waste any time. She pressed her lips against Lexa’s and it felt like time stood still. She didn’t see fireworks, she saw something so much better; she saw stars, she saw the universe. Unlike Lexa, the kiss was far from perfect and that’s what made it so perfect. When their lips pulled apart Clarke rested her forehead against Lexa’s and closed her eyes. Lexa made her feel so safe, so valued. 

When she opened her eyes, Lexa was biting her lip and looking at her with a face Clarke couldn’t read. “What?” She asked while laughing. 

“Go on a date with me, Clarke?” Lexa asked the question and she sounded nervous while asking. As if she thought Clarke would say no. 

Clarke rolled her eyes and leaned in to kiss Lexa’s cheek. “When and where?”

“Well the where is a surprise but, as for the ‘when’ I was thinking Friday around 5 if you don’t have class or any other plans?”

Clarke hummed, “Friday at 5 works for me. Um I know we were here to study but I’m not really in the mood anymore, do you mind cutting this short? I really just want to go to sleep.” 

This time it was Lexa who leaned in to place a quick peck on Clarke’s cheek before nodding in agreement, “Yeah that’s fine but can I walk you back to your dorm?” 

“Sure, you live on campus too?” 

“I sure do. What building are you in?”

“Sunset. You?”

“Ah, lucky you,” Lexa chuckled, “And I’m in Reiber.”

“What Reiber is nice! My best friend lives there.”

“I know but I really want my own restroom,” Lexa whined.

“You kind of do. You just have to share with a couple of other people which is way better than sharing with everyone who lives in your hall.” 

“I know. I know.”

The walk back to their dorms was long. But Clarke didn’t mind the long walk because, she held Lexa’s hand the whole time. Every once in a while, when the conversation would stop Lexa would give Clarke’s hand a squeeze to reassure her that even though they weren’t talking, Lexa was still there. The quiet never bothered Clarke she appreciated that Lexa was trying to give her space to process everything that had just happened with her ex. Just thinking about the fact that she would have to tell her two best friends every detail made Clarke sick to her stomach. She usually told them everything but, she wasn’t too excited about having to repeat all the things that Sarah said. 

Lexa tugged at Clarke’s waist and pulled her into a tight hug, “Text me or call me if you need anything, Clarke. Seriously anything and I don’t care if it’s three in the morning if you need anything at any time please call me or text me whichever makes you feel comfortable, ok?” 

“Lexa?”

“Yeah?”

“I think you are so worth it too,” Clarke leaned in and kissed Lexa for the second time that day and it felt even better than the first time. The kiss was sloppy but not as sloppy as the first. Clarke still thought it was perfect. 

Lexa sighed and pulled Clarke into another hug before whispering in her ear, “I hope you get a good rest, I’ll see you tomorrow and remember-”

“I know I’ll text you if I need anything but can I ask you a quick question?”

Lexa hummed while nodding her head.

“What if I don’t need anything? What if I just want to text you?” Clarke’s cheeks turned bright right and she looked away sheepishly.

Lexa tilted Clarke’s chin up so she could make sure Clarke was looking her in the eye, “Text me anytime, weirdo. Ill text you back faster than flash can run around the world.”

“I don’t know if that was cute or just lame but, ok I’ll remember you said that.”

Lexa kissed Clarke’s check before rolling her eyes, “Bye Clarke.”

“Bye Lexa.”


End file.
